Lily of the Valley
by schwarzhaarige
Summary: Multi-Verse/Pada suatu kepergian, demi luka yang terkadang menertawai, jadilah kepulangan menjadi penyembuh dari semua dendam. Alasan apapun dalam perjuangan, pastikan berkiblat pada kebaikan./"Kita akan pulang menuju alasan kepergian. Untuk membiarkannya hidup dan tersenyum dalam kita."/Naruto x Izumi Nase/MindtoRnr?
1. Prolog: Bayang-bayang Perselisihan

_**Original Story by Alter Youko**_

_**Disclaimer : Don't Own Anything**_

**.**

**.**

Angin melolong menerobos malam, membawa bau yang akan mengubah dunia. Naruto yang jangkung itu mengangkat kepala dan mengendus-endus udara. Ia tampak seperti manusia biasa, hanya auranya yang tak biasa.

Ia mengerjapkan mata dengan terkejut, hawa disekitarnya mulai tak biasa; saat ini dia sedang berada di tempat yang seharusnya tidak dijamah manusia, kawasan para vampir.

Suhu mulai meningkat, napas Naruto sedikit menderu. Mereka ada di sini. Atau ini jebakan? Ia mempertimbangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan, lalu menggeram dengan tanpa bersuara. 'dua belas orang?'

Di sekelilingnya berhamburan dua belas mahkluk mirip manusia, yang membuat mereka berbeda ialah mata mereka yang merah, kulit yang memucat dan taring yang panjang. Mereka vampir.

Naruto melihat kesekelilingnya dalam diam di luar kewajaran. Cuaca terlalu gelap bagi manusia mana pun untuk bisa melihat, tapi baginya cahaya bulan yang suram bagaikan cahaya matahari yang menerobos sela-sela pepohonan; setiap rincian terlihat jelas dan tajam dalam tatapannya yang menerka-nerka. Sebilah pedang panjang dengan kuat berada dalam genggamannya. Guratan setipis kawat meliuk-liuk di sepanjang mata pedang, senjata itu cukup tipis untuk ditusukkan di antara sepasang tulang rusuk, tapi cukup kokoh untuk menghujam hingga menembus perisai yang paling keras.

Vampir-vampir dapat melihat sebaik Naruto−mereka masing-masing menatap tajam kearah Naruto, telapak tangan yang merenggang dengan kuku yang memanjang. Desisan mereka membelah kesunyian malam dan para vampir mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

Naruto mengambil nafas, udaranya sedikit tipis. Para vampir mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang gila-gilaan, untuk dihadapkan kepada manusia biasa, ini bisa membunuh mereka. Dunia pun seakan melambat, waktu bergerak tak semestinya.

"Bersiaplah!" bisiknya, seluruh tubuhnya mengeras. Matanya melebar dan pupilnya sedikit mengecil, pedang yang semakin tertaut dengan jemari tangan kanannya mengarahkan mata pedang ke salah satu vampir disana. Yang akan mati adalah di sekelilingnya.

Mata para vampir yang darah menyala semakin terang, tubuh masing-masing mereka semakin bergetar; menahan kekuatan yang ada pada diri mereka dan Naruto, "Mati, mati, mati. " desis salah satu vampir.

Tubuhnya bergerak cepat, menerjang para vampir dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata biasa. Para vampir serentak ikut menyerbu kearah Naruto dengan semua kecepatan yang mereka punya. Jarak terpangkas diantara mereka tidak lebih dari dua detik. Yang pertama mati adalah salah satu diantara vampir−kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan lambat. Naruto semakin bergerak cepat dan matanya semakin menajam.

Vampir-vampir pun semakin brutal menghajar Naruto. Mereka menjual segala bentuk pukulan dan sepakan yang mereka miliki, tapi tidak ada satu pun pukulan atau sepakan mereka yang dibeli Naruto. Naruto kembali mengayuhkan pedangnya ke vampir paling dekat, dan terputusnya tangan yang akan mencengkramnya, Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir seukuran telapak tangan di tangan kirinya, mengarahkan ke arah vampir itu dan kepalanya terputus tertembak leser dari Naruto yang tepat mengenai kerongkongannya.

Tiga bola energi berwarna hitam kemerahan menuju kearah Naruto dengan cepat. Dia tidak menghindarinya, Naruto kembali membuat sihir, kali ini sihir pertahanan dengan bentuk barrier transparan persegi panjang menghalau serangan itu menuju Naruto. Bola-bola energi itu meledak setelah menghantam sihir pertahanan Naruto, debu-debu bergumpal di sekitar area Naruto berdiri dan dengan singkat tersapu angin, terlihat Naruto masih berdiri dengan sekeping bumi yang menjadi kawah kecil di hadapannya.

Para vampir menggeram melihat itu, kembali membuat bola energi, kali ini lima bola energi dari lima vampir yang di depan Naruto, tapi sebelum bola energi sempat terlempar kepada Naruto, Naruto lebih dulu menembaki lima vampir itu dengan leser-leser sihir sehingga membuat para vampir membatalkan serangannya dan menghindar, tapi satu diantara mereka terkena serangan Naruto tepat di dada kirinya dan mati seketika.

"_**Deloi moi!**_" gumam Naruto, dan setelah itu bumi bersikap berbeda. Tanah dikendalikan oleh Naruto dan mencoba menangkap vampir yang lain, dua vampir tertusuk tanah-tanah yang mencuat dengan ujung yang lancip seperti mata tombak, tanah-tanah itu semakin menusuk dua vampir itu sampai dalam hingga tembus dan membuat mereka mati, tapi satu selamat−salah satu vampir memotong tanah-tanah yang menghujam vampir itu dengan tangannya yang dilapisi energi yang berpendar merah gelap. Naruto terkejut, dia mengernyit'Mereka.. tidak benar-benar kehilangan kendali?' menegakkan tubuhnya mengarah vampir yang menolong temannya tadi, dia menatap tajam vampir itu.

'Ini berbeda dengan yang dikatakan Izumi, vampir yang mengalami [_Berserk_] seharusnya tidak mungkin masih memiliki kesadaran untuk menolong rekan... ' kemudian datang bahaya dari belakang Naruto, dengan cepat tanpa menoleh Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakang vampir yang ingin menyerangnya, menghantamkan pukulan yang sudah dilapisi oleh energi sihir yang berpendar biru, 'Jika begitu, mereka bukan mengalami [_Berserk_]... mungkinkah? mereka dikendalikan!'

Naruto melompat mundur sedikit menjauhi para vampir yang tersisa, dia memicingkan matanya dan mencoba merasakan aura selain vampir-vampir yang saat ini tengah ia hadapi, dan hasilnya nihil, dia tidak menemukan adanya aura mahkluk lain selain vampir-vampir itu. Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya di hadapkan oleh tiga vampir yang akan mencengkramnya, mencoba menghindar dan menahan, Naruto meledakkan tangan salah satu vampir yang ia cengkram dengan sihir dan melompat mundur menjauh vampir-vampir yang salah satu dari mereka telah kehilangan tangan kanannya dengan berwajah penuh kesakitan.

"BAJINGAN!" vampir dengan satu tangan yang tersisa itu kembali menyerang Naruto dan membuatnya membelalakan matanya, dan setelah tiba di hadapan Naruto, dia melayangkan satu pukulan satu tangannya dan dihindari oleh Naruto dengan cepat langsung ia tebas kepala vampir itu dengan pedangnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya'Ini semakin membingungkan' lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat semakin menerka-nerka. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka?'

Dan seketika seluruh vampir yang tersisa maju menyerang Naruto...

* * *

Naruto tidak menikmati kemenangan yang telah diraihnya setelah menumbangkan semua musuh-musuhnya tadi. Napasnya sedikit memberat, itu tadi adalah pertarungan yang cukup menyenangkan baginya, dalam beberapa keadaan, dia cukup senang berkeringat, namun ada yang sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

'Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan kalian.' Menatap kepada tubuh-tubuh vampir yang tidak lagi hidup, dia kemudian berjalan melewati tubuh-tubuh yang mati itu, mencoba untuk lebih masuk ke dalam hutan dan untuk lebih mencari tahu.

Di dalam perjalanannya, Naruto tidak berhenti mengarang jawaban kebenaran dalam kebingungannya. Dia tertarik dengan apa yang dia lawan tadi, setelah makna kebingungannya mencoba mencari titik jawaban. Angin bergerak tidak wajar; seketika angin bergerak melawan arah ketika sebelum itu, seperti menunjuk arah kemana Naruto harus melihat.

"Setengah-manusia, ya?" Suaranya lembut mengikis sedikit keheningan yang sempat kembali tadi. Naruto melihatnya, dia gadis yang muda dengan rambut pirang panjang dan matanya yang merah. Melayang; dengan sayap yang berwarna hitam kemerahan di sisi-sisinya, mata merahnya berpendar, menatap Naruto yang berjarak sedikit jauh darinya dengan datar.

Naruto hanya diam. Mata terlatihnya memandangi dengan serius makhluk yang berdiri dengan angin di depannya, dia mencoba untuk mengukur batas energi orang itu dan dia mendapati bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya itu, adalah orang yang kuat. Lebih kuat dari dua belas vampir yang ia hadapi tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengacau di wilayah ku, setengah-manusia?" Gadis muda itu mendesis, mata darahnya semakin menyala, dan taring mulai sedikit tampak di ujung bibirnya. Dia vampir. Sama seperti dengan yang dilawan Naruto tadi.

"Aku adalah utusan, tapi jika yang kau maksud mengacau adalah membunuh vampir-vampir yang tampak seperti anak buahmu itu, bukankah itu aneh?" Naruto menjelaskan dirinya sekaligus balik bertanya kepada orang di depannya itu, atau lebih tepatnya vampir di depannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Vampir itu kian mendesis.

"Bukankah mereka adalah suruhanmu? Dan mereka yang terlebih dulu menyerangku,"

"Kau menuduhku yang memerintahkan mereka?"

"Seharusnya memang seperti itu, kan?

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Dan setelahnya gadis vampir itu melesat maju menghadapi Naruto, tubuh Naruto menegang. Dengan kecepatan yang gila, dalam hitungan detik gadis vampir itu sudah ada tepat di depan Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang telah terbungkus energi hitam kemerahan yang menyerupai bor dan siap menghunus kearah Naruto. Naruto menghilang sesaat sebelum tangan gadis vampir itu menghujam Naruto, mata gadis vampir itu melebar merasakan bahaya yang berada di balik punggungnya. Naruto datang dengan pedangnya yang akan membelah dua tubuh gadis vampir itu, tapi gadis vampir itu dengan tepat waktu berbalik untuk mem-blok pedang Naruto dengan tangannya yang terbungkus energi gelap itu.

Naruto bergerak mundur dengan cepat, hingga kakinya telah menapaki tanah dan langsung menciptakan lingkaran sihir dari telapak tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan tembakan-tembakan leser yang mengarah dengan cepat menuju gadis vampir itu.

Gadis vampir itu melebarkan kedua sayapnya hingga sanggup membungkus tubuhnya untuk menghalang serangan Naruto yang akan mengenai tubuhnya, dan ledakkan tercipta menghasilkan debu-debu yang bertebaran.

Naruto merasakan bahaya dari sisi kirinya, dan dengan tepat waktu mem-blok serangan yang dilancarkan gadis vampir itu dengan sihir pertahanannya, secara cepat−Naruto langsung menghilangkan sihir pertahanannya, dan pedang di tangan kanannya mengayun ingin menebas gadis vampir itu tetapi sayap gadis vampir itu bergerak menghalang pedang Naruto. Gadis vampir itu mencoba memanfaatkan kesempatan dimana Naruto dalam posisi terkunci dengan menghunuskan tangan kirinya yang sudah terbungkus energi seperti di tangan kanannya, ketika hampir mengenai atas perutnya diantara dua tulang rusuk Naruto, Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang gadis vampir itu berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter.

"Yang bercanda itu kau bukan? Setelah anak buahmu, kini kau dengan tiba-tiba menyerangku juga," Naruto berbicara dengan nada yang dingin kepada gadis vampir itu.

Gadis vampir itu berbalik menghadap Naruto dan menatapnya semakin tajam dengan mata darahnya. "Aku tidak memerintahkan mereka untuk menyerangmu, bahkan vampir-vampir yang kau bunuh adalah mereka yang sempat menghilang beberapa waktu lalu dari tempatku,"

Naruto tertawa sedikit, "Jadi ini adalah leluconmu selanjutnya?" nada yang menguar sangat sinis, "Apa kau pikir aku memercayai hal itu?" dan dengan itu, emosi si gadis vampir kembali tersulut.

"BRENGSEK!" Gadis vampir itu dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dari dalam salah satu sayapnya dan langsung melesat menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Mata Naruto menegang, pedangnya ia rentangkan di atas kepala untuk menghalau tebasan dari gadis vampir itu, pedang Naruto bergetar setelah tubrukan antara dua pedang itu kemudian menghasilkan bunyi detingan logam yang memekakkan telinga.

Naruto mendorong dengan kuat tangannya, memaksa gadis vampir itu untuk bergerak mundur dan melepaskan serangannya dari Naruto. Kini Naruto yang melesat untuk melancarkan serangan kepada gadis vampir itu, dengan tiba-tibanya Naruto telah berada di hadapan gadis vampir itu dan mengayunkan tebasan pedangnya mengarah ke pundaknya tetapi serangan itu masih dapat ditahan dengan sayapnya yang dengan cepat melebar menahan serangan Naruto, Naruto tidak melepaskan serangannya, dia bahkan memunculkan sebilah pedang lagi di tangan kirinya dan secepatnya menyerang pinggang kanan si gadis vampir dengan pedangnya yang baru ia munculkan itu, tapi serangan itu digagalkan si gadis vampir dengan pedangnya.

Naruto berada di posisi yang tertahan, gadis vampir itu masih dapat menyerang Naruto dengan satu tangannya yang bebas atau satu sayapnya, Naruto menyadari itu, secepatnya dia melepas semua serangannya tetapi hanya sesaat untuk menghilang dan muncul di belakang gadis vampir itu dengan mengarahkan kedua pedang dalam genggamannya menebas kepala si gadis vampir.

Serangan Naruto lagi-lagi digagalkan oleh gadis vampir itu dengan sayapnya, Naruto menggeram, 'Indra vampir memang benar-benar luar biasa, ini sulit untuk dibayangkan.' Dia kembali melepaskan serangannya dan bergerak mundur, 'apakah aku harus lebih cepat?' dan lagi, Naruto merasakan bahaya, kali ini dari arah belakangnya. Matanya melebar. 'sejak kapan?'

Gadis vampir itu melancarkan tebasan yang kuat dengan pedangnya yang telah diselimuti energi gelap kearah Naruto, dan tercipta lagi ledakkan dengan debu yang menutupi tubuhnya, dalam kepulan itu dia mendecih, Naruto tidak terkena serangannya, 'Setengah-manusia itu, dia bertambah cepat' geram batinnya.

Naruto muncul di dahan salah satu pohon yang ada di hutan itu. 'Ini aneh, kenapa dia terlihat sangat marah? Ini seperti dia benar-benar tidak memerintah vampir-vampir yang tadi menyerangku'

Debu yang menutupi si gadis vampir itu telah hilang disapu angin, dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Naruto dan menemunkannya berdiri di dahan pohon dan menatap datar dirinya.

"Apa benar bukan kau yang memerintahkan vampir-vampir tadi menyerangku?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, mereka adalah bawahan ku yang beberapa waktu lalu menghilang,"

Naruto hanya diam, dia melompat turun dari dahan pohon. Dia berjalan memangkas sedikit jaraknya dengan gadis vampir itu, pedang di kedua tangannya telah ia hilangkan, tetapi tidak untuk gadis vampir itu, pedangnya masih tergenggam di tangannya dan sayapnya masih melebar.

"Jika begitu, kenapa kemunculan mereka dengan tiba-tiba menyerangku?" kini nada bicara Naruto tidak terlalu dingin tapi tetap dengan kesan datarnya.

Gadis vampir itu terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Gadis vampir itu mencoba menatap Naruto dan yang ditemukan adalah Naruto yang balik menatapnya dengan datar.

"Nah kau−" Naruto tak menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia buru-buru menghindari terjangan satu kaki yang mengarah kepadanya dengan melompat sedikit kebelakang dan matanya langsung menangkap pelaku penyerang itu, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam. Naruto pun melompat mundur semakin jauh dari laki-laki yang baru saja menyerangnya itu.

"yare-yare, bala bantuankah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada keberatan, dia sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas penyerangnya itu, laki-laki jangkung dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang merah. Seorang vampir.

"Leticia-_sama_"

Kemudian muncul satu orang lagi di samping gadis vampir yang dia lawan, dia seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat dan mata merahnya yang menandakan dia juga seorang vampir.

"Anzai, Juli!" ujar gadis vampir itu yang bernama Leticia ketika melihat kedatangan dua orang itu.

"Sepertinya ini tidak menguntungkan untuk ku," ketiga vampir itu menatap Naruto yang berbicara. Vampir laki-laki yang bernama Anzai menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" suara Anzai cukup serak Naruto dengar.

Naruto hanya diam, 'Aku tidak perlu bertarung sia-sia setelah ini, lebih baik aku menemui Izumi sekarang.' Masih dengan berdiri diam dan menatap vampir, setelah itu tercipta lingkaran sihir teleport di bawah kakinya. Melihat itu Anzai tak tinggal diam dan cepat-cepat akan melesat menyerang Naruto tetapi terhenti ketika Naruto berbicara.

"Musuh kalian bukan lah aku, dan musuh yang akan kalian hadapi itu, mungkin bisa menjadi musuh ku juga." Leticia mengernyit heran dengan perkataan ambigu Naruto, dan dia berniat menanyakan maksud perkataan Naruto tetapi Naruto terlebih dahulu menghilang tertelan lingkaran sihirnya. Leticia menggertakkan giginya dan mencengkram erat pedang dalam genggamannya.

* * *

Leticia berjalan dalam kebingung di dalam kastilnya dengan dua bawahan yang tadi datang disaat-saat terakhir pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Anzai dan Juli yang berjalan dibelakang Leticia menatapnya dengan sayu; karena mereka dapat melihat kegelisahan yang ada pada Tuan mereka.

"Leticia-_sama,_ pemuda yang tadi itu siapa?" Juli bertanya dengan hati-hati kepada Leticia, takut-takut mengundang kemarahan dari Tuannya.

"Orang yang sangat kuat, terkuat dari semua yang pernah aku hadapi." Leticia menjawab dengan nada yang dingin, dengan begitu Juli bungkam dan tak berniat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Anzai berjalan dengan lebih diam setelah mendengar perkataan dari Tuannya barusan, jika Leticia berkata begitu, maka dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan orang itu. Dan lagi, Anzai memikirkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu disaat terakhir ia melihatnya sebelum menghilang, membuatnya gelisah.

Letecia pun berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Juli dan Anzai menuju ke ruangannya dengan pikiran penuh tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang maksud perkataan Naruto tadi.

Pada waktu itu, ketiga vampir di situ memikirkan hal yang sama, "_Musuh kalian bukan lah aku_..." sekelabat pernyataan Naruto itu menggema dalam benak mereka masing-masing.

'Apa yang ia maksud?' batin ketiga vampir itu.

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan tidak terburu-buru, dia hanya memiliki sedikit tanggungan setelah ini. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk dengan santai menuju pulang.

Pikirannya memang masih memikirkan beberapa kejadian yang ia alami tadi, tetapi dia menapikkan hal-hal itu, dan memutuskan melangkah lebih cepat ketika telah melihat rumah yang bercat putih minimalis di depannya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk rumah itu, Naruto memutar gagang pintu untuk membukanya dan masuk kedalam rumah itu, setelah menutup pintu kembali, suara yang lembut memeluk hangat telinganya yang cukup penat hari ini.

"_Okaeri_... _Anata,_" sambut seorang wanita yang cantik dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan warna mata yang senada, dua hal yang begitu ia cintai ketika melihatnya.

"_Tadaima_, Izumi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKHIRNYA AKU DAPAT KEMBALI!**

**Huuuuh… legah kali rasanya, setelah sekitar enam tahun tidak berlayar di laut **_**fanfiction**_** sebagai **_**Author**_**. Kini aku kembali dengan segala perasaan dengan sedikit ambisi**

**Sebelum itu, aku hanyalah **_**Counterpart**_**…**

**Dahulu aku menyebut diriku **_**MF Dark Youko**_**, mungkin banyak yang gak kenal, tapi ya itu lah aku yang dulu. Sekarang aku adalah **_**Alter Youko**_**, **_**MF Dark Youko **_**adalah orang yang penuh ambisi, disini **_**Alter Youko**_** hanya ingin menuangkan perasaannya.**

**Dan semoga kalian menikmati fic ini. Aku menuangkan segala rasa kerinduan sebagai orang yang ingin kembali menulis dalam fic ini.**

**Dan aku mengharapkan walau hanya sedikit yang akan kalian tulis dalam **_**review**_** fic ini, mungkin itu bisa jadi bahan bakar ku untuk menulis lagi. **

**Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan…**

** Hormat Saya**

** [**_**Alter Youko**_**]**


	2. Nama Yang Punya Kekuatan

**_Alter Youko, In._**

**_A/N_**: Sebelum itu saya ingin memberi tahu beberapa karakter tambahan yang muncul di chapter lalu dan chapter ini.

-Izumi Nase a.k.a Izumi istri Naruto

-Leticia Drakurea a.k.a Leticia

-Yuuki Anzai a.k.a Anzai

-Juliana Lloyd a.k.a Juli

-Alucard Hellsing a.k.a Alucard

-Baskerville Hellsing a.k.a Baskerville

Search aja di GUGEL ya.

**.**

**_Disclaimer : Not own anything_**

**.**

**.**

Alucard berlutut di sepetak tanah yang berhias bekas-bekas hangus terbakar dan mengamati batas-batas aura yang menguar dengan ilmu pengamatannya yang terlatih. Aura-aura itu memberitahu dirinya akan kondisi-kondisi yang terjadi di tanah ini sebelum dia datang beberapa jam lalu di tempat ini. Ia terpesona dengan jejak-jejak pertarungan ini.

Langit bersih namun gelap, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus di udara. Awan keperakan melayang di atas hutan belantara yang di tempatnya berdiri tidak ada rindang-rindang pohon yang menutupi pandangannya menatap langit, garis-garis kemilau dari cahaya bulan mengulas sepotong bumi tempatnya berpijak, memberi penampakan yang lebih jelas akan keadaan-keadaan di sekitarnya yang lapang; tidak lagi ada pohon-pohon yang seharusnya saling berdiri disana melengkapi hutan di sana.

Alucard yang berusia tidak wajar, makhluk yang telah hidup menemani bumi dengan waktu yang mustahil untuk dicapai manusia biasa. Kepalanya tertutupi topi yang seperti _boater hat _dengan lingkaran yang lebih lebar berwarna merah, menghalangi cahaya bulan mengulas wajahnya agar terlihat lebih jelas.

Bau busuk menusuk indra penciumannya, menarik perhatian Alucard untuk mengetahui darimana asal bau tak sedap itu berasal. Berdiri tegak dengan mata yang langsung mengawasi sekitarannya, dan dia menemukan sesosok makhluk vampir yang tertusuk tanah lancip yang mencuat dari kedua sisi depan dan belakangnya. Tubuh Alucard menegang, dia berjalan mendekati vampir yang tertusuk itu dengan seringai yang terlihat samar di wajah karena tertutupi bayang-bayang yang dihasilkan dari topinya itu.

Sosok vampir yang hadir dengan mengenaskan di hadapan Alucard itu tidak lama lagi akan mengurai menjadi bagian-bagian terkecil dan menghilang dari dunia, Alucard mengetahui itu setelah berada sangat dekat dengannya, vampir itu belum lama ini mati setelah Alucard datang. Alucard seperti mengawasi apa yang ada di hadapannya, bukan vampir itu tapi tanah-tanah yang menusuk vampir itu, dia menyentuh dan mengelus-elus tanah itu dengan salah satu tangannya, kemudian nampak dua cahaya merah berpendar dari mata di wajahnya, memperjelas wajahnya yang seperti manusia sudah sangat dewasa, seringainya terlihat semakin jelas dan semakin lebar hingga menampakkan barisan giginya yang besar.

'Si sialan itu.' Alucard membatin sembari menengadah untuk melihat wajah vampir yang menyedihkan di hadapannya, "Sudah lama kau menghilang." Dan vampir yang tertusuk itu sedikit demi sedikit terurai menjadi partikel-partikel kecil, "Kau akhirnya kembali." Mata yang merah di balik kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung mancung Alucard semakin menyala, tangan kirinya ia genggam kuat-kuat, wajahnya terlihat berbeda; ada taring yang mengintip di masing-masing ujung bibirnya setelah seringainya yang tampak lebih lebar.

Setelah vampir itu tidak lagi tertusuk tanah dan tubuhnya yang terurai menjadi pertikel membumbung di udara dan tersapu angin, tangan kiri Alucard yang terkepal dibungkus aura merah kehitaman, dia menghatamkan tangan kirinya ke tanah yang menusuk vampir tadi yang keberadaannya telah terhapus dari dunia dan tanah itu hancur menjadi puing-puing kecil, tapi efek pukulannya tidak hanya sampai di situ, angin dari efek pukulannya terus membentuk lubang panjang di tanah yang seharusnya berbentuk seperti biasa hingga menumbangkan beberapa pohon yang sedikit jauh dari hadapan Alucard.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi denganmu, Naruto." Alucard mengibaskan tangan kirinya menghapus debu yang bertebaran di hadapannya, matanya menegang menatap hasil dari pukulannya itu. Dia membawa tangan kirinya ke hadapan matanya, tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat, "Kau dan kekuatanmu itu, adalah salah satu yang ingin aku taklukkan." Suara dari Alucard tampak bersemangat mengisi kesunyian mengganti suara deruan yang sempat tercipta akibat perbuatan Alucard tadi.

Pada sebelumnya, Alucard hanya ingin mengirim dua belas vampir yang telah ia hilangkan kewarasannya dan beberapa percobaan pada tubuh mereka sehingga mengalami perkembangan kekuatan yang sangat tidak wajar, untuk sedikit membuat kekacauan di kastil kekuasaannya dulu sebelum ia tinggalkan dan diambil alih oleh Leticia. Namun ia tidak menyangka, mereka yang ia buat untuk uji coba dengan melibatkan Leticia, dapat membawanya menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, kepada anomali yang pernah menjadi tujuannya waktu dahulu.

Alucard menengadah menatap bulan dengan cahayanya, 'Ini akan jadi lebih menarik.' batin Alucard, sinar rembulan menerpa Alucard hingga mengulas wajahnya tampak semakin jelas.

* * *

Malam semakin larut, bising semesta mulai samar. Jika menilai apa yang ada dalam hati Naruto, ketika dia melihat Izumi yang sangat cantik dalam benaknya. Bisa apa ia selain jatuh cinta? Kebiasaannya dalam merawat dan menyayangi Naruto, cukup membuat Naruto untuk tidak ragu menghantar kenyamanannya dalam dekapan hangat Izumi, menjadi tempat menguapnya segala rasa lelah dalam keterlibatannya dengan dunia Supranatural, dan tempatnya beristirahat dalam cinta yang damai.

Tidak ada yang begitu ia nikmati selain dari menyadari hidupnya sekarang telah ditemani Izumi, sebuah perasaan yang telah lama hatinya cari dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Kehidupannya yang begitu buruk waktu dahulu sebelum bertemu Izumi dan jatuh cinta, segala apa yang ia rasakan hanyalah dendam, hanya memikirkan bagaimana kebenciannya dapat terbalas tanpa memikirkan bahwa hidupnya juga harus merasa bahagia, meski hanya sedikit.

Ketika Naruto sampai pada titik dimana ia tak membutuhkan siapa pun dan apa pun, keinginan hidupnya yang berakhir setelah hati yang tak lagi dibakar dendam, Izumi datang menawarkan ketulusan. Dia membawa banyak hal yang tidak bisa lagi ia rasakan atau juga hal-hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan pada waktu sebelum ia mengetahui dendam yang tersemat dalam hatinya saat waktu dia masihlah remaja yang kecil.

Pada waktu dimana hanyalah kegelapan tanpa sepercik cahaya dalam hatinya. Tiada putih dalam hitam yang pekat dalam hatinya. Bahkan mati tanpa dapat tersentuh oleh perasaan apa pun lagi. Tatapan teduh Izumi yang penuh kasih memberinya selimut cahaya, perhatian Izumi memberinya warna yang lebih baik, tidak hanya putih namun juga warna-warna yang beberapa darinya baru ia kenal, dan hatinya yang mati karena perasaannya sendiri, dibangkitkan Izumi dengan sebaik-baiknya cinta yang pernah ia rasakan. Begitu lembut dan amat nyaman dari semua yang dapat Naruto ingat.

"_Anata_, ada apa?" Izumi menatap heran suaminya yang tidak bergeming dari depan pintu rumah.

"Eh, kenapa Izumi?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya yang terasa sangat panjang.

Izumi mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak menggubris semua hal yang aku tawarkan padamu," kedua tangannya bersedekap, dia menatap Naruto dengan sedikit menyelidik.

"Memang kau menawarkan apa?" mata biru Naruto yang jernih menatap pasat ekspresi Izumi.

Mata Izumi mendelik kearah wajah Naruto, Naruto kaget melihatnya, "Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja," Izumi berbalik berjalan menuju ruang tengah rumahnya, rumah Naruto juga sih.

"Izumi, tunggu! Maaf tadi aku tidak mendengarkanmu," Naruto buru-buru mengejar Izumi yang kelihatan mengambek padanya.

Izumi setengah berbalik dan menatap Naruto. "Jelaskan padaku!"

Naruto menegukkan ludah, "Kau semakin cantik malam ini Izumi," ujar Naruto, Izumi malah berbalik penuh kearah Naruto dan menatapnya tajam, Naruto semakin menegukkan ludah, "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu," detik itu juga Naruto menyesali kata-kata yang ia ucapankan, padahal itu adalah kata-kata yang paling nyaman ia ucapkan untuk Izumi, namun kali ini terasa berbeda, seperti mengundang sesuatu yang sangat bahaya datang padanya, ditandai dengan Izumi yang mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya kearah Naruto dan wajahnya yang berhias senyuman yang mengerikan. Ah bahkan Naruto juga sangat menyukai senyumnya yang itu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _Anata_," bola energi berwarna merah tercipta dari ketiadaan di depan telapak tangan kanan Izumi.

'_yamete_!' batin nista Naruto. Bulir-bulir keringat muncul di pelipis Naruto, "Izumi, kau tidak berniat menghancurkan wajah tampan suamimu ini kan?" tanya Naruto ketakutan, jawaban yang Naruto terima adalah semakin membesarnya bola energi di telapak tangan Izumi.

"Sepertinya aku akan menjanda setelah ini." Ujar Izumi.

"HAHHH" protes Naruto.

"Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu, NARUTO!" dengan begitu bola energi itu terlepas menuju Naruto.

"_YAMETE KUDASAI_ IZUMI-_SAMA_"

Dan malam yang sunyi syahdu itu diisi dengan teriakan merana Naruto...

* * *

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak tabung besar, dalam tabung itu diisi penuh dengan cairan berwarna hijau dan beberapa dari banyak tabung yang ada di ruangan itu, terdapat sesosok makhluk yang rupanya amat mirip dengan manusia. Makhluk-makhluk yang berada di dalam tabung itu dihubungkan dengan beberapa selang hitam transparan yang melekat pada beberapa bagian tubuh mereka dan mereka memakai masker oksigen di depan wajah mereka masing-masinng.

Ruangan itu tidak hanya diisi oleh tabung-tabung yang besar, ada juga alat-alat elektronik mau pun non-elektronik yang jumlahnya tak sedikit. Alat-alat yang biasa dijumpai mau pun yang jarang dijumpai atau tidak pernah dijumpai manusia dan makhluk lain yang hidup di dunia ini.

Pada persimpangan-persimpangan tabung, Alucard berjalan pelan, dia memperhatikan dengan seksama tabung-tabung yang berisi makhluk-makhluk itu, tatapannya terlihat puas dan tanpa keraguan. Proyek-proyek di luar kewajaran ini membawa Alucard berkilas balik pada saat ia masih menjadi raja vampir. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

**_Flashback._**

Alucard duduk di singgasana tuanya yang berwarna keperakan, tangan kanannya menopang kepala lewat pipi sebelah kanannya, raut wajahnya terlihat bosan. Hidungnya mengenduskan napas-napas yang berat, sorot matanya sayu dan bayang-bayang ketidakpuasan terpatri di dalam matanya.

Sepuluh orang vampir bersimpuh di hadapan Alucard dengan terengah-engah, pakaian rapi mereka lusuh dan ekspresi wajah yang tampak kelelahan.

"Alucard-_sama_, pelaku penyerangan itu benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan anda," salah satu vampir di hadapan Alucard berbicara dengan bahasa yang hormat kepadanya.

Alucard menatap malas vampir yang berbicara kepadanya, "Kalian terlalu lemah," Alucard menatap pintu besar yang berada cukup jauh dari hadapannya, dia merasakan aura yang kuat mendekati ruangan tempatnya berada ini, "Dia sudah tiba sendiri ya rupanya." Gumam Alucard, tiba-tiba pintu besar yang ada di depan Alucard hancur menjadi puing-puing yang berterbangan.

Seseorang keluar dari kepulan debu akibat dari pintu yang hancur itu, dia pria yang jangkung dengan surai pirang.

Mata Alucard melebar dan menyeringai setelah merasakan aura pria itu dalam jarak cukup dekat, "Kau kuat, siapa namamu?" Alucard berdiri dari singgasananya dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Naruto," jawab pria jangkung itu.

Sepuluh vampir yang tadi bersimpuh di hadapan Alucard menegangkan tubuhnya setelah Alucard berjalan melewati mereka. Alucard tampak bersemangat kepada seseorang? Ini tidak pernah terjadi sejak pertama kali mereka melayani Alucard, mereka serentak berbalik dan menatap sosok Alucard dari belakang'Alucard-_sama_' batin mereka serempak.

"Tampaknya kau dapat mengusir kebosananku," suara Alucard terdengar bersemangat bagi sebelas orang yang berada di dekatnya itu.

Alucard menatap nyalang kearah Naruto, mata berwarna merahnya berpendar-pendar, taring-taringnya tampak jelas di balik seringai yang semakin melebar.

"Ku dengar raja vampir sangatlah kuat, aku jadi ingin melawannya," ujar Naruto dengan serius.

Tubuh Alucard menegang, aura yang menguar dari tubuhnya terasa sangat besar, "Ngahahahahah,~uhuk uhuk," Alucard tertawa keras diakhiri dengan kenistaan diakhir tawanya. Hey Alucard tidak terlihat seperti orang yang begitu tua kan? Reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya terlihat berbeda-beda. Naruto yang wajahnya datar-datar saja, dan vampir-vampir di belakang Alucard yang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Ugh, ini sebuah penghinaan terbesar pada dirinya, meski ini adalah ulah dari dirinya sendiri. Ini mungkin adalah efek dari telah begitu lama tidak tertawa sesemangat itu. Tampaknya ia harus menghantamkan pukulan sekeras-kerasnya pada wajah datar menjengkelkan dari pria pirang di depannya, hanya upaya untuk membalas rasa malunya.

"Kalian semua pergi jauh-jauh dari sini!" Perintah Alucard kepada sepuluh vampir di belakangnya, mereka yang mendengar perintah itu gelagapan dan cepat-cepat pergi keluar dengan berbagai cara, ada yang masih cango namun kepalanya langsung di hantam oleh temannya, setelah sadar dia buru-buru ikut pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Bisa kita langsung saling baku hantam?" tanya Alucard setelah hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan itu.

"Dengan senang hati." Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melesat kearah Alucard, Alucard menyeringai melihat Naruto yang telah berada di hadapannya, dia menahan pukulan Naruto dengan tangannya dan membalas memukul Naruto dengan tangan kanannya namun pukulan itu ditahan oleh Naruto. Mereka sama-sama saling menahan pukulan.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku, Naruto." Alucard menatap nyalang kearah Naruto, tangan kirinya mencengkram erat kepalan tangan Naruto. Naruto balas menatap nyalang kepada Alucard, dia menggerakkan kaki kirinya berniat menghantamkan lututnya ke dagu Alucard. Alucard menepis lutut itu dengan tangan kirinya yang tadi mencengkram tangan Naruto.

Tangan kiri Naruto terlepas dari mencengkram tangan Alucard, tubuhnya terputar namun itu di manfaatkan Naruto untuk melayangkan sepakan menerjang Alucard dengan kaki kanannya. Alucard menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan perut untuk menahan terjangan Naruto, Alucard terseret mundur beberapa langkah, tidak sampai disitu, Alucard merasakan bahaya dari balik punggungnya, dia mengintip dari balik pundaknya, matanya terbelalak dan setelah itu punggungnya dihantarkan sebuah rasa sakit dari sepakan Naruto yang kali ini mengenainya.

Tubuh Alucard melayang cepat menghantam dinding, Naruto sang pelaku penyerang hanya menatap itu dengan datar. Alucard kemudian berdiri setelah tubuhnya menghantam dinding, raut wajahnya malah tampak senang seperti tendangan tadi tidak ber-efek apa-apa padanya, "Begitulah yang kuharapkan Naruto." Alucard langsung mengeluarkan dua buah pistol ber-slide panjang berwarna silver dari balik mantel merah yang ia kenakan.

Alucard menembaki Naruto dengan kedua pistol yang berada di masing-masing tangannya. Tubuh dan mata Naruto menegang, tubuhnya dengan gesit berakrobat menghindar dari timah-timah panas yang mengarah padanya.

Alucard terus menembaki Naruto dengan wajah seperti orang gila dan Naruto pun terus-menerus menghindarinya sembari mendekati Alucard, hingga jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Alucard dirinya menghilang dan muncul tepat di hadapan Alucard yang membelalakkan matanya, Naruto langsung mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Alucard dan langsung menyarangkan lutut kanannya ke perut Alucard hingga membuatnya memuntahkan ludah.

Naruto kemudian melepas tangan kirinya yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Alucard, kemudian meninju sebelah wajah Alucard dengan tangan kirinya itu, dilanjutkan dengan tangan kanannya juga melepas pergelangan tangan Alucard yang langsung melayangkan tinju juga ke sisi wajah Alucard yang lain. Dan setelah itu, Alucard merasakan sakit di sebagian besar tubuhnya; wajah, dada dan perutnya, semua dijamahi pukulan Naruto.

Alucard menggeram marah, dia langsung mengeluarkan energi yang sangat besar dari dalam tubuhnya sehingga terjadilah ledakan energi. Naruto terlempar kebelakang karena ledakan energi itu, dia ber-salto sekali untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan kakinya ketanah dengan sempurna.

"Kau akan kubunuh, Naruto." Geram Alucard, dia langsung menghilang dan muncul di hadapan Naruto dengan barrel salah satu pistolnya yang telah menodong kepala Naruto. Naruto membelalakkan matanya, dia cepat-cepat menggenggam slide pistol Alucard dan mengangkatnya, tepat waktu sebelum timah panas yang keluar dari pistol itu menembus kepalanya.

Alucard kembali menodongkan pistol yang satunya, dan lagi, sebelum peluru pistol Alucard sempat keluar dari barrel-nya, Naruto terlebih dahulu menepis tangan Alucard dengan tangannya sehingga pistol itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan Alucard dan Naruto langsung menendang keras rusuk kiri Alucard dengan kaki kanannya membuat Alucard terlempar cukup jauh dari sisi kiri Naruto.

Tubuh Alucard melayang kemudian terseret berguling-guling di lantai ruangan, Alucard menahan tubuhnya yang terseret dengan satu tangan dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya, secara cepat langsung menembaki Naruto dengan pistol yang masih ada satu di tangannya. Naruto yang melihat itu menciptakan barrier transparan sebagai sihir pertahanan untuk menghalang tembakan-tembakan Alucard, namun peluru itu berbeda, setelah menghantam barrier pertahanan Naruto, peluru-peluru Alucard meledak dan mengeluarkan asap hitam yang mengepul.

Naruto tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya selain asap-asap hitam itu, kemudian barrier-nya retak di hantam tangan Alucard yang dilapisi energi hitam kemerahan, retak itu menjalar keseluruh permukaan barrier Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu menciptakan barrier pertahanan lagi di belakang barrier yang retak. Energi hitam kemerahan yang membungkus tangan Alucard menguar semakin besar, barrier Naruto seketika hancur, tangan Alucard terus maju dan menghantam barrier pertahanan Naruto satu lagi yang langsung hancur setelah dihantam tangan Alucard.

Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya menghindari tangan Alucard, dia memutar kaki kanannya dibantu kedua tangan yang menumpu tubuhnya, kemudian menekel kedua kaki Alucard sehingga membuat Alucard kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang.

Alucard mencoba mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan berhasil, tapi dia buru-buru menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada untuk menahan terjangan dari Naruto, terjangan Naruto membuatnya terseret beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Kau tidak begitu kuat seperti yang dirumorkan, raja-vampir," Naruto berucap dengan nada yang datar namun tersimpan kesan remeh di dalam ucapannya itu.

"JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU!" sulur-sulur hitam dari kabut tiba-tiba muncul dari berbagai arah yang menuju kearah Alucard, kemudian menggumpal di tangan-tangan Alucard yang menengadah, setelah kabut-kabut hitam yang menggumpal di tangan Alucard dan memadat, Alucard menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke lantai ruangan sehingga kabut itu menjadi sulur-sulur yang menyebar ke segala permukaan lantai membentuk simbol kuno.

Dari depan Alucard menggumpal lagi kabut-kabut yang membumbung, membentuk sesosok makhluk sejenis anjing berkepala mirip kepala naga dengan mata yang merah dan giginya yang tajam-tajam, ukuran anjing itu lebih besar dua kali lipat dari Alucard.

"Gigit dia, Baskerville!" Alucard dengan suara yang dingin mengeluarkan kalimat perintah kepada anjing yang ada di depannya yang baru saja ia panggil.

Baskerville langsung merangkak dengan kecepatan kilat menuju Naruto, keterkejutan melebarkan mata Naruto setelah Baskerville tiba di hadapan Naruto dengan satu kakinya yang siap mencakar Naruto. Naruto membungkus kedua tangan sebatas siku dengan energi berpendar biru, dia menumpukkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala untuk menghalang cakaran dari Baskerville. Baskerville menggeram marah melihat cakarannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

Naruto langsung menyentakkan kedua tangannya sehingga membuat Baskerville melepaskan serangannya, dia kemudian melompat dan langsung melayangkan kaki kirinya menendang kepala Bakerville, Baskerville terlempar menuju sisi kanan Naruto, Naruto berputar setelah menyarangkan tendangannya kepada Baskerville, belum sempat Naruto menapaki kakinya di lantai, Alucard muncul di sisi kanan Naruto dan langsung menendang Naruto dengan kaki kanannya, Naruto menahan tendangan itu dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang di sisi wajahnya, namun kuatnya tendangan Alucard membuat Naruto terlempar menuju Baskerville.

Baskerville yang melihat Naruto menuju ke arahnya menyiapkan salah satu kaki besarnya untuk mencengkram Naruto, setelah kakinya hampir mencengkram Naruto, Naruto dengan gesit berputar dan menedang kaki Baskerville yang akan mencengkramnya membuat kaki itu menghantam lantai, Baskerville terhuyung ke arah Naruto, Naruto berputar sekali lagi di udara kemudian melayang satu kali lagi tendangan ke arah kepala Baskerville, sebelum tendangannya mengenai Baskerville, Alucard muncul di sebalah Naruto dan menendangnya, Naruto yang tak menyadari kehadiran Alucard terkena tendangannya sehingga membuat Naruto terlempar cukup jauh.

Naruto merintih sedikit kala tubuhnya melayang, dia berputar-putar untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan menapaki kakinya ke lantai. Naruto memegang bahu kanannya yang terkena tendangan Alucard, Naruto menggeram dan mengarahkan pandangannya menatap Alucard yang di sana berdiri di sebelah Baskerville.

Alucard balas menatap datar kearah Naruto, dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata sekarang, karena dia yakin Naruto masih memiliki kehebatan-kehebatan lain yang belum dikeluarkan olehnya.

Alucard membelalakkan matanya terkejut melihat Naruto tidak lagi dijangkau matanya, dia merasakan sakit di pipi kirinya, sebelum terlempar Alucard masih sempat melirik Naruto yang menyarangkan pukulannya di pipi kirinya itu, setelah Alucard terlempar karena pukulan Naruto, Naruto pun dengan cepat juga menerjang Baskerville yang ada di dekatnya, membuat Baskerville juga ikut terlempar kearah yang berbeda.

Naruto kemudian melesat cepat kearah Alucard, dia hanya butuh waktu satu kali kedipan mata untuk memutuskan jaraknya dengan Alucard, namun Alucard mengetahui hal itu, dia secepatnya menembak dengan pistolnya tepat kearah Naruto muncul. Peluru bergerak lambat di mata kiri Naruto yang berubah warna merah dengan simbol pentagram berwarna emas menggantikan pupilnya, peluru itu ditatap Naruto dengan mata kirinya dan dengan perlahan peluru itu mengikis hingga menghilang.

Mata Alucard membelalak tak percaya melihat apa yang terjadi tepat di hadapannya, kemudian wajahnya terhantam pukulan Naruto membuatnya terlempar lagi sehingga tubuhnya bersarang di dinding ruangan'Mata apa itu?' batin Alucard yang sempat melihat perubahan pada mata kiri Naruto sebelum pukulan Naruto mengenai wajahnya.

Alucard berdiri dan meringis merasakan sakit di ujung bibirnya, dia pun menatap Naruto yang berdiri diam beberapa meter di depannya.

"Matamu itu, apa?" tanya Alucard sembari menatap mata kiri Naruto yang tampak mengerikan baginya.

"Kau tidak perlu risau seperti itu raja-vampir, mata ini dapat membunuhmu kapan saja," Naruto menjawab, dan simbol pentagram di mata kirinya berpendar-pendar.

Alucard diam'Itu tidak mungkin.' Batin Alucard.

Deruan langkah memasuki pendengaran Naruto dari arah belakang, Naruto berbalik dan melihat Baskerville bergerak cepat kearahnya, Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Baskerville dengan mata kirinya.

Baskerville yang sedikit lagi mencapai Naruto tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang tak bisa bergerak, dia melihat ke bawah kakinya dan mendapati simbol pentagram yang mengitarinya di bawah sana. Simbol itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna emas dan membuatnya meraung-raung kesakitan,cahaya itu semakin membesar hingga menelan wujud Baskerville, cahaya itu pun menghilang dan menampakkan Baskerville yang terbaring kaku di lantai.

"Baskerville!" Tanggap Alucard dengan wajah terkejut, matanya semakin melebar setelah melihat tubuh Baskerville mengurai menjadi kabut-kabut hitam dan menghilang dihembus angin.

"Sepertinya cukup sampai disini dulu," Ujar Naruto, kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir teleport di bawah kakinya.

"Kau—" Alucard ingin memprotes kepergian Naruto, namun tertahan.

"Raja-vampir, kita akan bertarung lagi, dan lebih banyak lagi." Potong Naruto, kemudian seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir.

Alucard melihat Naruto telah menghilang dari hadapannya menggeram dan menghantamkan pukulan ke lantai melempiaskan kekesalan.

**_ENDFlashback._**

Kemudian Alucard juga mengingat beberapa pertarungannya dengan Naruto yang berakhir sama, sampai pada waktu dimana Naruto tidak pernah ia temukan lagi dan tak pernah dapat ia ketahui dimana keberadaannya.

Setelah menatap beberapa tabung satu persatu, Alucard mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan menuju salah satu sudut ruangan yang disana terdapat sebuah tabung yang lebih besar dari semua tabung-tabung yang ada disana.

"Baskerville, kau akan menjadi lebih kuat, dan kita akan sama-sama menghajar si brengsek Naruto." Alucard berbicara sendiri kepada tabung besar itu, yang ternyata di dalamnya ada Baskerville yang tertidur dan tubuhnya dihubungkan oleh beberapa selang.

"Ambisimu kepada manusia elf itu, bagus juga tidak kau hentikan," tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat memasuki pendengaran Alucard, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sudut ruang yang gelap dan terlihat bayang-bayang seseorang berjalan disana.

"Orang licik sepertimu adalah yang tak pernah kuharapkan datang ke Lab-ku," ujar Alucard dingin.

"Jangan seperti itu, kita juga membutuhkan ia mati untuk tidak menghambat rencana kita." balas orang itu sembari berjalan lebih dekat kepada Alucard.

* * *

"Huhuuu... Izumi, kau benar-benar tanpa ampun," rengek Naruto sambil memeluk perut Izumi yang saat ini tengah memangku kepala Naruto di pahanya, dia mengelus-elus surai pirang Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya, dan entah kenapa di ubun-ubun Naruto mengeluarkan asap-asap putih.

"Salahmu sendiri," rajuk Izumi.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda," jawab Naruto, Izumi tidak merespon dan tetap mengelus-elus rambut Naruto.

"Ah lupakan saja, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ujar Naruto dengan serius.

Izumi menatap heran suaminya yang kini mendudukkan diri dan tatapannya yang berubah serius. Naruto kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa tempat mereka duduk, matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit rumah, kemudian Naruto mulai menceritakan kepada Izumi semua yang sebelumnya ia alami, mulai dari ia bertarung dengan dua belas vampir yang tidak waras, hingga pertarungannya dengan Leticia, Naruto pun juga mengatakan kebingungan-kebingungan yang ada di dalam benaknya.

Izumi mendengarkan dan memperhatikan dengan seksama Naruto yang berbicara tanpa menyela sedikit pun, setelah Naruto selesai berbicara baru lah Izumi mengatakan beberapa hal kepada Naruto terkait kejadian yang Naruto alami sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And finished. Setelah beberapa hari mencoba melawan bayang-bayang ketakutan akan kegagalan fic ini sembari terus mengetik chapter ini, akhirnya saya sampai pada titik dimana saya mempunyai keyakinan 'tidak masalah gagal dan tidak disukai, ini hanya masalah waktu dimana semua ini tidak akan lagi terpikirkan oleh otakku' dan yap, akhirnya saya dapat menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan puas. **

**Mungkin chapter ini pun juga tidak begitu baik, tapi saya sudah berusaha yang terbaik. Dan jika sudah membaca, sisakan waktu kalian 5-10 detik untuk mengetik review. Mengetahui cerita ini cukup diminati dan ditunggu oleh orang membuat saya begitu semangat melihatnya. Dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan bertanya, dan saya akan coba untuk jawab. jangan sungkan.. :)**

**Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan...**

**Hormat saya**.

[**_Alter Youko_**]


End file.
